Façade
by Helios.J.Mears
Summary: Colin Mustang. Just an average 17 year old, right? Well, if you rule out being a murderous, psychopathic state alchemist with a talent for subatomic disintegration, yeah. Pretty much. That is, until he gets caught up in the whirlpool that is the lives of the brothers Elric. However, he soon begins to see the truth behind matters. [Now On Indefinite Hiatus. Sue me, why don't you?]


"Mother! FOR GOD'S SAKE, GET DOWN!" I yell as the man charges at her. That bastard. I'LL KILL HIM! Determined, furious and unbelievably desperate, I focus my whole essence onto my right hand. The circle lights up, and, almost instantaneously, a blast of air crashes violently into the attacker. He's hurled backwards, smashing into the wall, but appears to be unfazed. He smirks at me, his focus clearly taken off the once brilliant, now helpless General, and instead concentrated on the murder of myself. He pulls a leaf of paper from his pocket and slams it into the ground, the earth breaking up and reshaping, crashing into a fist in a blaze of blue light and flying towards me. Startled, I leap to the side and slam my own hands to the ground, the circles on my hands lighting up once again as a tidal wave of spikes hurtles towards him, leaving a vast crater in their wake. With nowhere to go, the man is pinned to the wall, and I think I have him cornered. But before I can celebrate, he pulls another transmutation, turning the stone ram into pebbles which fall to the ground with a gut wrenching clatter. He throws a punch in my direction, but I grab his arm and fling him over my shoulder, using his momentum to lessen the effort. He now appears to be desperate, and his black eyes dart around the room, evidently looking for my mother. Thankfully though, both she, and her sword, are long gone. Good. With her out of the way, there's no reason to hold back. The rest of the family's gone, after all. And believe me, even if it means tearing down the entire estate, so help me God, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

The circles on my hands begin to glow again, and this time I focus the energy flow onto two mundane little circles on my shoulder blades. The arrays link up along the lines cut into my flesh and the now complete matrix on my right hand begins to crackle with electricity, any excess being siphoned out of my left hand. Finally, I have enough, and I hurl the ball of energy at my opponent. His eyes widen, before abruptly slamming shut. His body spasms as the thousands of volts flow through him. Not enough to kill, just paralyze. My expression turns to one of glee as I look at his limp, helpless body. But my face falls as he knees me in the stomach. I collapse, and the man takes it as a chance to escape. Big mistake, mate. Nonchalantly, I slam two hunks of rock into either side of his face, my eyes brimming with malice. I slam my hands to the ground once again, this time opening a wide hole beneath the bastard's feet and dropping him down ten metres of building. I hear the satisfyingly sickening crunch of bones breaking as he slams into solid concrete, and look down the hole, only to have a pillar of rock crash into my face. DAMMIT! How does this guy have the upper hand all of a sudden?! He rides up on a pillar of stone and begins pelting me with more attacks than I could ever hope to counter. My ribs shatter as lumps of rock slam into every inch of my body. He evidently thinks he's winning. Well bad luck, mate. Real bad luck.

I see red. Bright red. My body becomes oblivious to all pain and injury, and every groove and circle that I've carved into my flesh over the years explodes in a blaze of light. The complex matrices on my palms then take in every photon through the many channels on my body. To any onlooker, I must look like an angel, but in my mind is every drop of the hate of Satan himself. Time slows down as I increase my own density by slamming my right hand into my chest, my gravity becoming countless times greater. My bones buckle and my muscles burn, but I don't feel it. I simply slam my left hand into every projectile he can throw, reducing them to nothing in an explosion of blue. He looks on in terror, trying every transmutation circle he has in those pockets of his, but nothing works. I can simply counter every attack by reducing it to sub-atoms. My own special brand of alchemy. My right hand then sets to work, and I overlay the reconstructional matrix with a circle on my arm before pulling in every particle in the atmosphere, including those from my counters. They fuse in my palm, building up into a serrated, circular blade of iron, which I then throw at him. It grazes his shoulder and blood pours from the wound. I forge another, and then another flinging them faster than he can register. He just lets himself be pushed backwards, his face blank.

"Rhett Mustang, you have committed an unforgivable transgression against the Armstrong family. You've tried to kill my mother, you've very nearly killed me and caused considerable damage to the house. Not to mention, you abandoned us, you filthy scumbag of a Father! That's one thing I can never forgive."

"Oh? Then answer me this, Colin. Why did you take my surname if you hate me so much?"

"Believe me, you've nothing to do with it. Your brother - that is to say my uncle Roy and I are very close. He's the closest thing to a father I've ever had. And besides, Mother insisted I take it. She's never really got over you. I hear her crying at night when we've talked about you and it breaks my heart. We don't see each other often, and so I hate that it has to be this way when we do! It's just so unlike her. You must have meant so much to her. You've ruined our lives and forced me to act as though I don't exist. After all that, you won't be leaving here alive." I throw a spear through his lung and he spews blood.

"*cough* haha. I suppose some people never change. You're wrong, kid. That's just like Olivier. She always was a sentimental woman. Holding onto the past. *cough* I never truly loved her. I have nothing to do with you. You're no son of mine. And, If your mom's pretending to change, good for her. Lord knows she was hopeless back the-"

"SHUT UP! You know nothing! I've had enough of your bullshit, Dad! BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" Before I know what's going on, my left hand is pressed tightly against his head. My mind is overcome by a desire - no, a need, to kill this bastard. My eyes spark with joy as blue light flows out of my palm and into his body. Then, as his body disintegrates from the feet up, I feel the last of my sanity, which I've barely been clinging onto for countless years now, slipping away as my conscience is overcome by ecstatic blackness...

"Colin!" The voice is faint and muffled, as though I'm wearing ear defenders. My whole being is screaming in pain and ecstasy but my mind is laughing. I can't move. I can't speak. I can barely think. I don't think I'm even alive... "COLIN!" The voice sounds familiar somehow, but I don't really care. All I can focus on is the sick laughter in my head. Whoever this person is is just another victim for me to destroy. If only I could just move my hand... "DAMMIT, COL, SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!" Damned annoying prick. My hand's on his leg. If I can just... Aaaagh! Stupid body, just let me fuckin' kill this guy. I need to kill this guy! My arm crackles with a small burst of energy that I push down into my hand. I need the rush, the joy, the sweet, sweet blackness. I need... "COL! LOOK AT ME! IT'S ME, COL! IT'S ROY! PLEASE! Please, just snap out of it! Your Mom's gonna kill me if I let this slide." Oh shut up, you stupid shit. Why do I care what happens to you? I'm about to kill him. I have enough energy for the transmutation. I can do it! I can- Wait! Mother!

All too quickly, I snap out of my madness. Oh my god! I was about to kill my uncle! "Uncle Roy...?" I strain, my voice cracking. "Where's mother? Is she okay?! Did I-?"

"Don't worry, kid. General Armstrong got out just fine. She's at the barracks. But what happened here? Where's Rhett? And more importantly, what happened to you?" Dad. My eyes widen and my face falls as much as it can in its current condition.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say. Over and over again. "I'm sorry." He stares at me with cold eyes. Eyes full of shock. Of sadness. Of pity.

"Don't be." He knows. Of course he knows. He always knows. Always has, always will. Damned perceptive son of a bitch.

"Ach!" I try to move, but my body refuses. It did this last time, as well. It will the next. Densify your body and it will inevitably break down. That's the sad truth.

"Easy, kid. Don't push yourself too hard." He moves to lift me, but I yelp and my body contorts. His face is worried and sad. It's a side of him I rarely get to see, and I'm grateful for it when it does finally show.

"Help... Me..." My vision goes hazy as I try to haul myself up. I scream and cry as my body burns, and My uncle and his lieutenant hoist me over their shoulders. I can barely move. My bones are shattered and askew and my muscles are bleeding. But I'm alive. And he isn't. I suppose that's all that matters, in the end. We stumble into the courtyard. Uncle Alex is there, and the Mustang troupe, not to mention the führer's Secretary. Oh, SHIT! The whole military's gotten involved, hasn't it? Well, I'm screwed. I am most definitely, most thoroughly, screwed.

Fuck.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck.

I am so dead

Dead as a dead thing.

A dead man be me.

More dead than my Da- oh. Oh shit, I just killed my Dad.

Well, that was... Unexpected...

* * *

 **Heey! I'm back. So soon?! Incredible! (Or should I say... Sugoi?) Sorry. No, really... Just... Sorry.**

 **Aaaaanyways, I hope you enjoyed the first episode of my new FMA fic. First things first, Pilot. Let me repeat that for ya. This. Is. A. Pilot. Everything could change. This may even be taken down and replaced later. Secondly, this was meant to be a LOT longer, but I had trouble transitioning, and it seemed to end pretty well as is, so I rolled with it. Mostly though, this simply serves as a little bit of an info dump on the main OC. If you couldn't tell, his name is Colin Mustang. I know it's obvious, but please just guess the mother. Considering the short length of this chapter, it took a lot of effort and determination to get a slow reveal. I know, it all seems very out of character, and the details on this new alchemy are vague at best, but this is just a pilot to see if you guys are interested. Leave opinions in the reviews, and drop a PM if you want to know more. Until then, this is**

 **Helios.**

 **Signing off.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
